At present, when a computer does not receive any command for a duration greater than a predetermined time value, the computer enters a lock status. For example, when a user does not press any button on the keyboard, or does not move the mouse or click any buttons of the mouse, the computer starts a screen protection program or prohibits access to the computer. In addition to extending the lifespan of the screen and achieving an energy saving effect, a data confidentiality function is further achieved. Generally speaking, when the user wishes to unlock the screen, the user needs to enter a password. Therefore, the computer is prevented from being used by other people when the user is not in front of the computer. However, it is not uncommon for users to forget their passwords, resulting in significant frustration. Also, different users have different requirements or preferences for the predetermined time value. That is, when various users share a same computer, a single predetermined time value is rather unsatisfactory for the needs of every user.
When the predetermined time is too short, the user has to enter the password to unlock the screen frequently, which is very inconvenient for the user. On the contrary, when the predetermined time is too long, although the user need not enter the password frequently, the lifespan of the screen is not extended and the computer is not prevented from being arbitrarily used by others either.
Therefore, an automatic lock and automatic unlock method for a computer system is provided according to the present invention. According to the method, whether to automatically lock or automatically unlock the computer is determined with respect to different circumstances, so as to reduce the trouble and inconvenience of the user and solve the foregoing problem.